I Bruise Easily
by Axsyn
Summary: Oneshot Songfic for SasuNaruJunkie's B-Day. SasuNaru, Fluff, Lemon, Lime. Song used is I Bruise Easily by Natasha Bedingfield.


Oneshot Songfic for SasuNaruJunkie's B-Day. SasuNaru, Lemon, Lime, Fluff

This is all done in Naruto's POV…again.

One night, some friends and I went drinking for a celebration. We had our laughs and our shots but then soon it was time to leave. Shino, who was the most sober out of all of us (because he didn't drink at all), had to carry Kiba home because he was flat out stoned and passed out. The others were still there when I began to walk. I made it outside before I started to stumble a little and then leaned on a wall to rest a bit and gather my composure. I was fully conscious, only having 2 or 3 bottles of sake, but just a little tipsy. I could feel the cold of the brick wall on my warm forehead and some of it was seeping through my scarf and clothes. Hearing footsteps, I looked behind to see a friend walking my way with barely any trouble at all.

"Need help dobe?" Sasuke said with an outstretched hand.

Chuckling, I took your hand to pull myself up and off the wall and then I rested my head on your shoulder.

"You're late," I said smiling. I could feel you shrug as we continued walking to our place.

"You didn't tell your boyfriend that you were leaving a little early," you said smirking knowing how much I hated it when you said that word … even though it was the truth.

I nudged you in the side. "Ah, shut up teme, you make me sound like a girl."

--

_My skin is like a map, of where my heart has been_

_And I can't hide the marks, but it's not a negative thing_

_So I let down my guard, drop my defenses, down by my clothes_

_I'm learning to fall, with no safety net, to cushion the blow_

_--_

"Sasuke," I said tumbling into the soft sheets after a warm shower. While putting on your sleeping pants, you looked at me. I held my pillow tightly.

"Why do you love me? What makes me so special?" I said burying my face into the soft pillow. After a few moments of silence (I think it was because you were thinking of what to say) you began.

"I love you because you truly loved me. You've made every day special by just being there. You've become my light and because of you I've cherished every moment and memory we have together. You're the only one that makes me feel so alive and happy to be alive. You've done things I've never thought someone would do for me. You've melted through the layers of ice and kept my heart warm. That's why I love you so much." After saying all this you sat down at the edge of the bed and wiped away the tears I didn't know I had leaked out.

_--_

_I bruise easily, so be gentle when you handle me_

_There's a mark you leave, like a love heart, carved on a tree_

_I bruise easily, can't scratch the surface without moving me_

_Underneath I bruise easily, I bruise easily_

_--_

I jumped for joy as I saw my name on the list for those who were promoted to Anbu. You squeezed my hand and smiled as you saw my joy and your name on the board as well.

"We did it Sasuke!" I said while hugging you so tightly. You chuckled and hugged me back.

"I knew you could do it."

_--_

_I've found your fingertips on a glass of wine _

_Do you know you're leaving them all over this heart of mine too?_

_But if I never take this leap of faith I'll never know_

_So I'm learning to take this fall with no safety net to cushion the blow_

_--_

Thrusting faster and faster you held me so close. I hung my arms around your neck and reached for your hair as you continuously hit that one spot that always made me cry out your name. You rested your forehead against mine, breathing through kiss-swollen lips. I lifted my hips so you could go deeper, then you started stroking me in time with the thrusts you made. Soon I came, crying out in a whisper and writhe against your body. You plunged in faster and came inside me, moaning my name by my ear. The vibrations reverberated throughout my body.

Slowly pulling out, you then lay beside me with both of us breathing heavily. You placed a soft kiss on my nose as I rested on your chest. We entwined our fingers before sleep took us over.

_--_

_I bruise easily, so be gentle when you handle me_

_There's a mark you leave, like a love heart, carved on a tree_

_I bruise easily, can't scratch the surface without moving me_

_Underneath I bruise easily, I bruise easily_

_--_

As I walked through the village one night a heard a thud on the ground by my feet and saw a little stone. Soon many more came from the people who were hiding in the dark. The stones were much bigger and the shadows were growing faster than I could run. Then a particularly large rock was thrown and hit my head with a loud thud. I fell down passing out from the pain as they continued to rain down on me.

I woke up with a horrible headache and sat up. I felt odd waking up in a different bed than that of which I was used to, and saw Sasuke sleeping by my lap. I could smell the chemicals used to keep this white room clean and looked around to realize that I was in a hospital room. I lay back down knowing that rest was best and put my hand in your soft hair and played with it a bit.

_--_

_Anyone who, can touch you, can hurt you, or heal you_

_Anyone who, can reach you, can love you, or leave you_

_--_

Again I woke up and saw your face brighten up. You were helping the nurse replace the old bandages with new ones.

"Naruto," you said with your eyes full of concern. The next sound was the soft thud of the door as the nurse closed it behind her when she walked out.

"Are you ok?" Your voice was trembling as you spoke. Sitting up, I chuckled although it hurt and replied, "Does it look like it?" hoping you would smile again at my bad attempt for a joke. And you smiled.

_--_

_So be gentle_

_So be gentle_

_--_

It was spring time again and everything was fresh. The flowers in our garden bloomed and filled the house with many sweet and light scents. The gold fish pond had finished melting but it was still cold. I sat by the edge and watched the orange glow and the silver streaks move around. Soon you came to join me and kissed me so gently on my lips. I offered you some of the strawberries I picked and ate some myself. Some of the juice ran down my chin and before I could wipe it off you tilted my chin up and licked it off. I could feel myself blushing as I pulled you into a passionate kiss. After a few moments I pulled away for breath and smiled.

"Naruto, you're so much sweeter than the strawberries."

"Are you sure? How about having a second taste?"

Chuckling, you held me tighter and lightly traced the marks on my cheeks. Then you leaned down and our lips met.

_--_

_So be gentle_

_So be gentle_

_--_

It was your birthday today but I didn't know what to get you. Aimlessly I walked in the park to think of something. Then it hit me! You've always done that to me but I've never done it to you. I quickly ran home smirking to get all the things ready for you before you came home, even though it wasn't much.

I heard the door open and saw you trudge in tiredly. I got up from the couch and when you saw me, you gasped and stopped in your tracks. I had on a yukata where the orange faded to blue at the sleeves and at the bottom of the top, and there were swimming gold carp embroidered on the blue but I shortened it to my mid calf while keeping the sleeves long. I had a smug look and smiled as I walked towards the bedroom, swaying my hips slightly to tease you.

I had to giggle hearing the fast footsteps follow my way. I hid the behind the door and when you stepped in I closed the door. The lights were off and the only thing lighting the room was the dim moonlight coming from the window. I pushed you onto the bed and then kneeled between your knees. You couldn't see me because the room was too dark but I was just fine.

"Happy birthday, Sasuke." Judging from where you heard my voice you blindly groped around and your hand held my head. I pulled your pants down, and as I did so I freed your cock from the confines of your pants.

"Oh you naughty boy. Not wearing underwear?" I could only hear you groan as I kissed the tip. I licked the underside from the base up and then I took your head in my mouth. I bobbed my head up and down, trying to get as much as I could in and the rest I stroked with my hands. I pulled away so that you could feel the cool air against your heated member and heard you let out delicious noises. I let one hand play with your balls as I licked the slit at the tip. You hissed in pleasure so I sucked on it and stroked it some more until you came in my mouth and I swallowed it all.

"So Sasuke, ready for more?"

_--_

_I bruise easily, so be gentle when you handle me_

_There's a mark you leave, like a love heart, carved on a tree_

_I bruise easily, can't scratch the surface without moving me_

_Underneath I bruise easily, I bruise easily_

_--_

"Sasuke, what would you do if I died?" You looked at me strangely.

"That's simple. I'd come and save you before you could."

"Naruto, what would you do...if I proposed?" I looked at you.

"I would accept." He pulled out a little blue box from his pocket and opened it showing me the ring.

"Then Naruto, will you marry me?" I looked at you and the ring and almost broke out in tears of happiness.

"I will." You placed the gold band on my finger and then you held me tightly as we kissed.

_--_

_ I bruise easily, so be gentle when you handle me_

_There's a mark you leave, like a love heart, carved on a tree_

_I bruise easily, can't scratch the surface without moving me_

_Underneath I bruise easily, I bruise easily_

_--_

"Naruto, listen to this very closely" I perked up not knowing what you were going to do.

"Ok" You leaned in my ear and whispered to me.

"Happiness"

I burst out laughing and so did you.

"That sounds like 'A penis'. You're such a homo!" We only laughed harder.

"Only for you Naruto, plus it shows how childish you still are." I pouted.

"Well you're childish too for thinking of that."

"What ever, you little homo you." We cracked up despite the looks we got in the park.

"Hey! I'm not a homo, you're just special."

_--_

_I bruise easily_

_--_

"Sasuke," I whispered as you held me in front of the fireplace.

"Yes?"

"I love you so much." You tightened your hold.

"I love you too." You placed a chaste kiss on my forehead.

We watched the fire dance until we fell asleep in each other's warmth.

--

_I bruise easily_

--

Hey hope you like this I like how this came out XD


End file.
